The Downfall
by ChiyokoFukui
Summary: Three friends move to Namimori by a strange coincidence. Or is someone pulling the strings behind them?
1. Chapter 1

*Click* He cocked the revolver.

"Times up kid," I could smell the gunpowder in the room. My life to him was as easy to snuff out as a baby's. The gun was loaded; he only needed to pull the trigger.

"Bang!"

"Emily! Wake up this instant!" I rose groggily and wiped at my eyes. I saw my teacher, Ms. Fenner, leaning over me after slamming a French book on my desk.

"What?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, I am sorry that my French class is so boring," Ms. Fenner said, "that you feel the need to-"

I cut her off, "Yeah, I heard this in science last period," I irascibly replied.

Ms. Fenner's face turned a bright red but she calmed her voice and said, "See me after class."

"Ugh…." I moaned as she turned back to the board.

"Caught sleeping again, Emily?" At that sarcastic voice, I whipped my head to the left where I saw Chiyoko grinning at me. She was half Irish and half Chinese with freckles and a small mouth. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had long, wavy chestnut hair.

"Oh, and you pay such good attention yourself," I replied in the most sarcastic tone I could use. Chiyoko was a naturally intelligent student, so she never paid any attention during class. The teachers couldn't scold her because she always got perfect scores on everything despite her doodling in all of her classes. And even though she doodled all the time, she was still no good at it. She knew that, and yet, she still did it all the time.

"Well, I don't get caught unlike a certain someone," She said in a sing-song tone. She was always snarky and sarcastic, but I knew she was just kidding around.

"Chiyoko, you shouldn't be so mean to her," I turn to my right where I see Justin. Justin was the most handsome guy in our school. Like Chiyoko, he was Chinese but he had soft black hair cut short. His eyes were a deep brown and his face was angelic when he smiled. Just seeing his smile would make me, or any other girl melt. His only flaw was that he was well aware of the fact that he could get anything he wanted just by smiling and asking in a sweet voice. Maybe it was his gorgeous smile, or the way he was always there for me, but over the past year that I had known him, I had started to like him. I had never told Chiyoko though. I have gone through many different scenarios of which I could tell her in my head, but, in the end of all of them, Chiyoko was laughing so hard that she was literally crying.

"I'll stop teasing you both," she said with her devilish grin, "when you guys stop sleeping through at least 5 of your 6 classes. Even I'm not that bad. And no, PE does not count." Both our faces blushed red. It was true; both of us combined could only stay awake for 30 minutes at the most. The only difference was that Justin could maintain straight A's while I got B's and C's. I was an outcast here at our super academic school. Here, you were considered failing if you had a seventy-five percent in any of your classes.

I looked at Justin and then at Chiyoko. If I didn't have them, school would be a living hell. People always gave us weird looks though. Chiyoko and Justin were tall for ninth graders. They were both around 5 feet 7 inches and good looking, while I was just an average Chinese girl who stood at only 5 feet. I had mid-length straight black hair that was always tied up and brown eyes. I felt like the odd one out in my group.

*Ring*

"Emily, come over here please," Ms. Fenner said. I groaned again.

"We'll wait outside," Chiyoko said as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry, she's nice," Justin said reassuringly as he followed Chiyoko out.

"Only to you," I could hear Chiyoko saying as the door slowly closed shut.

As I was being scolded about my study habits and behavior, I became envious of my friends. They didn't have to stay up all night working. They didn't have nightmares like me.

"Do you understand?" Ms. Fenner asked.

"Yes," I replied in a monotone voice.

"Good," she said, "and get more sleep."

I sighed. "Easy for you to say…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I replied as I swung my back pack over my shoulder and dashed out the door.

"Are you okay?" I spun around to see Justin looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," Justin let out a big sigh, "I was a little worried because she's caught you sleeping so many times." His face changed to reveal his big, beautiful smile.

"Thanks for worrying," I turned my face towards the ground so he wouldn't see that I was bright red.

It had not caught the attention of Justin, but leave it to Chiyoko to point it out. "Hey Justin," she said, "Remember, you shouldn't smile like that around her or she'll melt like all the other girls." Upon hearing that, my face turned even redder. For some reason, Chiyoko was the only one immune to Justin's smile. She said it was because she had a built in barrier to pretty boys.

"Oh, my bad," he said as he turned his face into a forced scowl.

*Ring*

"Oh crap!" Chiyoko said, "We're late for our next class! Come On!" We all started running because the later you are, the more yelling you get from our geometry teacher. As we ran as fast as we could, I started laughing. I loved school. It was the only time I could spend with my two best friends and I could always escape the troubles of work when I was with them.

~okay this was kind of long for my first chapter ever. I promise this will be KHR related but it might take a while for the characters to come in. I hope you enjoy it!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I did that would be cool


	2. Chapter 2

~okay so this chapter is from Chiyoko's viewpoint. I am saying this now so you aren't confused later. Probably, the chapters will go back and forth between the three of them or at least I think it will. If they do I will tell you before I start. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

It was lunchtime at school, but I didn't feel like eating. I looked around the cafeteria one last time. Emily and Justin were seated around the blue, round table with me. The walls were filled with cheesy posters about eating well and I felt lonely thinking that it was the last time I would see them. I knew it was already the beginning of October, and I couldn't just leave. How was I supposed to tell them?

"Chiyoko, are you okay?" at Justin's voice I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh," I sighed, "it's just you."

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," I shook my head. I had to tell them. It was now or never. "Umm…. You guys? I need to talk to you for a second." Emily turned her head at my strange request.

"Wow, Chiyoko," she said, "What's with your serious tone? You're never serious."

"Well, this is important." I took a deep breath and gathered my courage and even then I spoke with my face to the ground, "I….. I'm moving back to Japan." I took my eyes off of the floor and examined their faces. Both of their eyes had become huge and their jaws dropped, "Wow," I said, "I have never seen real people make that face before."

"Wait," Emily said, "You're moving back to Japan?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I replied, "I only moved to America so I could do something for work and now that it's done, I'm moving back."

"But I was going to tell you guys that I was moving to Japan!" I suddenly looked up in utter confusion.

"What? You too?" Justin said, "I thought I was the only one who was moving to Japan!" When he said that, I was completely dumbfounded.

"What….?" I finally managed to utter out. "Wait," I got my composure back and asked "When are you guys leaving?"

"In like, five minutes," they replied in unison. They whipped their heads towards each other at the same time. It was like looking at a mirror. "What?!" they both said simultaneously, "Stop copying me!"

I started laughing. They both gave me weird looks. "What a strange coincidence!" I managed to say in between chuckles. "I'm leaving soon too!" I was so relieved and weirded-out at the same time. I was worried all day about telling them that I had to leave them behind, but I guess I didn't have to now. "What town are you moving to?"

"Namimori," all three of us said at once. We all looked at each other and we couldn't contain our laughter. It was a miracle. All three of us would stay together.

"Well, then," Emily said as she rose from the lunch table, "I have to leave now. I assume it's the same for you guys?"

"Yeah," Justin replied as he stood up, "I have already missed a lot of school over at Namimori," he sighed, "I cant believe they are making me go into the eighth grade class."

"Well, by some strange coincidence," I said with a smile as I also got up, "I will see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Okay," Emily replied, "Then I will see you guys at school tomorrow!" At that, we all waved goodbye and ran off in different directions, but it was alright because we were all headed to the same destination. Namimori.

When the plane touched down in Japan, I was ready. I hadn't seen my family since I had been assigned to America two years ago. My family wasn't my real one, but they had adopted me when I was a baby and raised me. Well, I only know that because of what they tell me. I had amnesia and I could only remember, even now, up until three years ago. Even though I have really gotten to know them for only one year, I love them. I had a large family, with three little sisters and three little brothers. My mom and dad had to work really hard to support us and they took loans from some shady places in the past, but they only did it to protect us. They wouldn't hurt a fly. I smiled. I finally got to see them again! I was so excited! I still had to take a train to get to Namimori. I boarded the train and eagerly awaited the announcement to say that I had arrived.

"Next stop, Namimori Station," the over head was loud and as I grew nearer to my destination, I could feel my heart pounding.

"I finally get to see them," I whispered to myself. I could feel my whole face just light up at the thought of seeing my adorable siblings. "I must look really stupid," I thought, "Just smiling to myself."

I got off of the train and just as I was about to run home I had an idea. "I know," I thought, "I can go to the shopping mall and get them something. My last job paid pretty well." I shuddered at the thought of my job. "Don't think about it and you will be fine." My face slowly returned to a smile as I thought about what to get each of them, and I ran over to the shopping mall. I gathered up a small little gift for each of my family members and I ran out the door of a small boutique when I suddenly crashed into someone and all of my stuff fell to the floor.

"Oww…." I heard a voice say, "Ahh! I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at the person I ran into. He had brown hair and eyes and he looked kind of wimpy. "Oh no, it's my fault," I said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I hurried to gather up the things that we had dropped.

"Tenth! You shouldn't apologize!" I looked up again to inspect the large group he was with. The one who said that was a silver haired boy. He was accompanied by two younger girls. One had black hair and the other one had a very light shade of brown. Also with them was an older motherly type, which I assumed was the brown-haired boy's mother. Along with that, he was with another boy who had short black hair. They all looked around my age, well except for the mother and 3 very small children they were with. One was a little girl with a black braid, another was a little boy with a large black afro, and the last one was the strangest. He looked like a baby except he walked normally and was wearing a suit. I was puzzled. "What are you staring at?!" The white haired boy yelled at me.

"Oh, nothing," I replied with a smile, "I just didn't remember Japan having such interesting people; especially you little boy." I looked down at the boy in the suit.

"Well, that's because I'm a hit man," he said with a little grin.

"Well," I said, "I hope you won't be much longer because that's a dangerous job."

"Gyahahah!" The boy with the afro blurted out, "Lambo is the best hit man ever!"

"Shut up," the baby in the suit hit him with a flying kick, "Did something good happen to you? You're smiling a lot."

"Yeah," I turned back to the ground and started picking up my stuff, "I am going to see my family today for the first time in two years," I smiled again.

As I stood up and brushed my self off, I heard a voice from behind, "Are you crowding?" the voice asked, "If you are I'll bite you to death." I turned around to see a guy around my age glaring with me. He was wearing a school uniform and he had jet black straight hair.

"Ahhh!" the brown haired boy said, "Hibari we are sorry! Don't bite us!"

"Pffft.." I was shaking with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Hibari said menacingly.

I could barely contain my laughter. Even as I talked, it was between fits of small laughter, "Bite?" I was so appalled by that very sentence, "Bite?" but most of all the funniest thing about him had to be that, even with his threatening atmosphere, there was a little yellow bird perched on his head.

His glare turned even colder, "I'll bite you to death…." He mumbled out. He pulled out tonfas and started to come at me.

"Hibari, behave yourself," I looked on to my shoulder and I saw the baby sitting on it, "You need to be nice to girls."

"Baby…." Hibari was whispering now, "You owe me." He turned around and slowly walked away.

"Thank you," I said with a cheery smile. I looked down at my watch and it said six o'clock. My plane had already landed two hours earlier. "It's this late already?!" I exclaimed, "I have to go!" I turned and bowed to the people I ran into, "It was nice meeting you," I turned to the opposite direction and ran off. As I left, I looked over my shoulder and yelled "Bye!" I was looking forward to my new life in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

~okay this is from the view of the murderer X. Mysterious……. Sorry it's a little short. I'll start working on the next chapter now. Yah hope you enjoy it!~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

I sighed. I had just arrived to Japan, and I was already working all night. Well, I couldn't help it. After all, if I worked it during the day, someone might see me. I had four houses to hit tonight. I sighed again. I had to hurry if I wanted any sleep at all. I screwed on my silencer and went to the front door of the apartment. I knocked politely and waited for a reply.

"Yes-"

I pointed my gun at woman's head.

"What….." she stammered, "What do you want?" her eyes were pleading to me, but I didn't care.

"You're late paying," I said in a cold, uncaring voice. "I have to do this," I thought.

"Please," she was in tears, "Please spare my life, I have a child." I walked her backwards into the apartment and out of plain sight.

"I have no other choice," I whispered as I pulled the trigger. She dropped lifelessly to the floor. I heard a baby crying and I walked through the apartment family room over to the nursery on the right. She had done a good job of hanging up pictures on the wall and decorating the room with stuffed animals and toys for the small toddler.

"It's a shame," I said, "that your mother got tangled up with the Venneri family." I lifted my gun and fired. The small baby didn't have a chance against me. He lay bleeding from the head in his small crib. I placed an orchid on both of the bodies and put my card in their hand. The police would know instantly who the killer was with the two things I had left behind. After all, it was my signature; the orchid and the card with only the letter X on it. I walked out the front door. I still had three families left before sunrise.

As I approached the last house on my list, I pulled my fedora on. I wore it to be like the best hit man in the business, Reborn. Plus, I looked pretty good in it. My last house was the Sato family. I pulled out my second gun from its holster on my hip.

"I have to be careful this time," I thought to myself. In the file, it said that this family was extremely dangerous. As I walked up to the front door, it began raining, but I hardly noticed it. I was focused as I tried to recall everything about the family. The mother and father were Akiko and Kei Sato. Kei was a hard working man with black hair and light brown eyes. His wife was just as hard working, but she was a beautiful woman with long brown hair that was as straight as an arrow. She also had hazel eyes that could make supermodels jealous. They both worked two jobs and I knew the time that the entire family would be home would be now at midnight. They had five children. The oldest was their son, Isamu Sato. He was a smart and athletic twelve-year-old. Like his father, he had black hair but with his mothers hazel eyes. He worked hard so he could get scholarships for college because he knew that his parents were overworked enough just trying to keep them fed. The next one was there second son, Masaru. He was 10 and very outgoing and popular at school. He was the spitting image of his father with black hair and light brown eyes. He struggled to keep up academically, but he was good at sports. Next, they had their two identical twins, Midori and Misaki. They were shy seven-year-olds, but they were very close to each other and their family. They were just like their mother and they had straight, brown hair but they had green eyes. Academically, no one could beat them, and they had a bright future. The last was their youngest son, Susumu. He was only two, but he had already begun to speak and even read. His hair was a light brown and he had the most beautiful blue eyes. They always joked about him being the odd one out in the family but they loved him all the same.

I gathered my nerve and rang the bell on the small house. As the door swung open, I didn't even wait for some one to come out. I jumped in and shot the one who came to the door. It was the father. I had shot him near the heart and he fell to the floor. The mother saw this and ran into a hallway. I chased after her, thinking she was going to grab a gun, but as I pursued her, I saw her waking the children.

"Run as fast as you can!" she was telling Isamu, "take the rest of them and get out of here." She ran out of the hall and into the smallest child's room.

"Not fast enough," I said as I saw the kids trying to make a run for it. I shot the four of them down and realized she must not have woken Susumu yet. I knew from the floor plan that there was no exit so I walked slowly into the child's room. There I saw Akiko on the ground holding Susumu in her arms.

"Susumu," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you, I love you so much." Then she turned to me, "Please," she pleaded, "you can kill me but don't hurt my children,"

"Too late," I replied. I opened the door to reveal the children's bodies lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"No," she whispered out as she saw her beloved children's bodies on the ground. She lunged at me and grabbed the guns in my hands. "Run!" she yelled at her last child. Susumu jumped off of the ground and followed his mother's orders and ran out of the room.

"That's the best you can do?" I whispered softly. I kicked her away and shot her in the chest. She fell to the floor and blood started pooling around her body. I walked slowly out of the room. I wasn't worried. Every door was locked from the outside except for the front door. I walked calmly to the house entrance where I saw Susumu quivering on the floor after seeing the terrifying scene of his father's dead body. When he heard my footsteps right behind him, he turned around.

*Click* I cocked the revolver.

"Times up kid." The room smelled of gunpowder and blood after the massacre.

Bang!


	4. Chapter 4

**~so, this chapter is told by Justin, but it switches between him, Emily, and Chiyoko during the chapter. I'll be sure to tell you when that happens though. It will be in bold. Basically, in this chapter, it is the same day told by all three of them and each one will go further into the day than the last. I hope that's not too confusing. Thanks to all the people who read the first three chapters and reviewed them! Please review this chapter~**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

It was finally time for school; I was really excited. Not only did we move to the same school, but we were in the same classroom together. Both Emily and I walked into the class. I wasn't surprised that Chiyoko wasn't there. She was probably just late because she overslept after staying up all night talking to her family. I wondered what kind of people they were. She didn't talk about them much, but when she did, her eyes would light up as she told us about everything she went through with them. They were always silly little stories, but that was part of what made her Chiyoko.

"Okay students," The teacher said. Their chatter slowly faded away as they turned their attention to the teacher and then at us. I started getting a little nervous, "We have new transfer students, again" he muttered the last word under his breath, "So please introduce yourselves." I gestured for Emily to go first

"Okay," she said in response, "My name is Emily Li," she said with a small smile, "Its nice to meet you," she bowed politely to the class and looked towards me. I could already see the guys falling for her. Both Emily and Chiyoko were like me. We could make anyone be at our beck and call, but I was the only one who realized it.

"Its time to turn on the charm," I thought to my self. I put on my sweetest smile and smoothly said, "My name is Justin Young. Please take care of us both." I could see the girls faces turn a bright red as they began whispering among themselves. "Girls are so easy to play," I thought to myself. Just then, the door started sliding open. "About time," I thought. I could already picture Chiyoko running in with her hair in a big mess and her breakfast in her mouth.

"Sorry that I'm late. I overslept." Those were the exact same words I thought would come from her mouth but something wasn't right. She looked absolutely perfect except she had her head to the floor and she said it quietly. It looked like she had spent the whole night crying her eyes out. Even as she walked to the front of the room, her eyes never left the floor. "My name is Chiyoko Fukui." She whispered and that was the only time I saw her look up.

"Oh great, another gloomy one" I could hear the class chatter about the other transfer students. I tuned them out as I looked over at Chiyoko.

As the teacher showed us to our seats, I asked Chiyoko about it, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong," Chiyoko replied. I tried to put my arm around her to comfort her, but she quickly dodged and sank down into her seat in the back. "I'm just a little tired." Her desk was next to Emily, but mine was on the other side of the room. I sighed and walked across the room to my seat. I sat down and looked back at Chiyoko. I could see that Emily was trying to talk to her and cheer her up, but apparently she didn't do a very good job of doing so because Chiyoko just kept staring at her desk and wouldn't say a word. I quickly scanned around the room and I could tell that we weren't the only ones worried about her. There were three others who had a worried expression as they looked over at Chiyoko. One was a light haired girl who seemed to be the most concerned. The other two were two boys; one with short black hair and the other had large brown hair. I was trying to figure out what could be bothering her, but it was kind of hard when the girl who sits in front of you to making weird beeping sounds and the guy in the seat next to you has silver hair and a cigarette. Not only that, but he was writing furiously with these weird pictures while looking up at the girl in front of me.

"Oh my god," I thought to myself as I face palmed, "what a weird class."

**~Now its Emily talking about her experience~**

I walked into class next to Justin. Chiyoko hadn't arrived yet but I wasn't worried. She would slam the door open and come running in disheveled, yelling, "I'm sorry I'm late!" After Justin and I had introduced ourselves, I heard the door slowly open.

"Hmmmm," I thought, "She's not rushing in like she usually does."

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept." She was looking at the floor and she said it in a very monotone voice. It was almost like I was listening to a teenage zombie when her mother asked about her day.

As Chiyoko and I were walking to our desks, Justin came over to us. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Chiyoko replied as lifelessly as a dead fish. He tried to put his arm around her but she quickly ducked out of the way and sank into her chair like a slug. "I'm just a little tired."

I tried to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her so I started talking, "Hey Chiyoko, guess what? I heard that the shopping mall here was really good. Maybe after school we can go there or something. They have a good cake shop there too and….." I kept talking on and on hoping I could make her smile or laugh or have some sort of reaction, but she just kept staring at her desk.

*Ring*

"What? Lunch already?" I guess I talked for the entire time but it didn't feel that long.

"Umm," Chiyoko said as she turned her head from me and Justin. "I feel sick. I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure? We could-"

"Bye," she said as she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

Justin came over and put his elbow on my shoulder as I sighed. "I can't believe we are such useless friends."

"Ummm," I turned around in the direction of the voice, "is she alright?" It was a girl with light brown hair.

"Not sure," I replied, "and you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "My name is Kyoko Sasagawa. I met her yesterday and she was much……… different."

"And who are the people behind you?" Justin asked. Kyoko whipped her head around to see who he was talking about.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato," The boy with silver hair said. I recognized him as the person who sat next to Justin. "This is the amazing tenth boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and this is the baseball freak, Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna had large, light-brown hair and eyes while Yamamoto had short black hair and large, dark-brown eyes.

"Did you all meet her yesterday?" Justin asked, "Is that why you looked worried?"

"You have sharp eyes, Justin Young," every one turned to see a baby perched on Yamamoto's shoulder. "My name is Reborn. We all met her yesterday at the shopping mall."

"Was she alright yesterday?" I asked. I was really worried about her. I had never seen Chiyoko so down before.

"Yeah," Reborn replied, "In fact, she seemed really excited to see her family."

"I wonder what could have happened," I thought to myself.

**~Now it's from Chiyoko's view~**

I trudged to school. I was already late. I stared at the ground as I made my way through the halls of my new school. How could things have turned out this way? I opened the door to my classroom. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept." I could feel my energy drain as I peeked up at the class when I introduced myself. I saw four people I recognized. They were in the group of people I bumped into yesterday while I was wasting time at the shopping mall. One was the silver-haired guy; another was the one with short black hair. Other than those two, I saw the girl with short light hair and the small boy that I had ran into with brown hair. "Shit," I thought to myself, "Today is just getting worse and worse." The only other faces that caught my attention were a girl who was almost bald and a depressed looking boy who sat in the corner. "Wow," I thought to my self, "he looks just as depressed as me." A part of me wanted to go up and try to make him feel better, but in the condition I was in, it was like trying to dry yourself off with a wet towel. It just makes things worse.

All I wanted to do was sit down and get the day over with, but Justin came up to me and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied. He tried to put his arm around me but I quickly dodged it and sat in my seat. "I'm just a little tired." What a load of BS. The only thing that was wrong with me was that I was tired? Every thing was wrong with me, but I couldn't tell them. I wasn't allowed to tell them.

"Emily sat next to me and she was making an attempt to cheer me up by getting my mind off of it, but it didn't work. I just sat and stared at my desk while she jabbered on and on.

*Ring*

"Finally, the lunch bell," I thought to myself, "Now I can be alone." But that thought didn't last long because as I got up, I could see Justin and Emily were going to follow me out.

I turned my head away from them and said "Umm, I feel sick. I think I'm going to go home."

Emily made one last attempt to talk to me. "Are you sure? We could-"

"Bye," I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I kept running. I didn't know where to go. I had to be alone. Eventually, I got to the roof top and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I shut the door and curled up against the wall. I couldn't stop my tears. They came rolling out until I was sobbing. I had made a mistake in not barricading the door because almost immediately, someone opened it. I looked up through my tears and I could faintly see Hibari.

"What are you doing up here?" he said threateningly.

I didn't know what to do so I said, "This is a public place, I can come up here and cry anytime I want." I was saying this through sobs so I was barely audible.

"Get out of I'll-"

"Oi, Hibari," A familiar voice said, "Didn't I tell you that you need to be nice to girls?"

"Baby," Hibari muttered as he looked down at the baby in a suit.

He jumped onto my lap and introduced himself, "My name is Reborn," he said.

"I'm Chiyoko," I replied. My crying had gotten quieter and I could speak more clearly now.

"Why are you crying by yourself up here?" Reborn asked.

"Well," I suddenly remembered what Reborn had said the day before. I wiped the tears out of my eyes "Reborn," I said impatiently, "you said that you were a hit man right?" Hibari was looking on at us with an irritated face.

"Yeah," Reborn replied.

"Then do you know about Assassin X?"

Reborn looked up at me in surprise. Then he looked down and pulled the brim of his fedora over his face. "Where did you hear that?" he said in a grave tone.

"I…. anyway," I said, "It doesn't matter where I heard it from, but I guess you have heard of him? What do you know about him?"

"Listen, Chiyoko," Reborn said with a stern voice, "Don't ever speak about him in front of anyone else, okay? I need you to answer my question. Where did you hear that from?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the answer to his question. I held out the objects. There in my hand was an orchid and a card with the letter X printed on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**~yay it's the fifth chapter! I try to make it interesting and hooking, but this chapter will be less epic, sorry. Also I am posting it up really late. Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this fan fiction to their favorite stories list so far! Please send in reviews; it helps my writing skills~**

Reborn looked at the two objects in my hand. "This is…." I tilted my head down as Reborn spoke. He had finally put two and two together. He looked up at me and said, "Your family was killed last night weren't they?" I swallowed hard and nodded. Hibari stood at the door and watched us with animosity.

I started to cry again. I tried to keep my voice from cracking but I just couldn't do it, "Yesterday," I choked out, "Yesterday, when I went shopping for them. I came back later than I thought." I began to replay that horrible day in my head again. "I came home. It started raining pretty hard. I walked to the front steps of my house, where I saw the door open. 'That's weird' I thought to myself. My family never kept the door open. I opened the door and…" I was sobbing now and my words were barely comprehensible, "I saw my father, bleeding from a gunshot wound to the chest, lying on the floor." Reborn jumped from my lap and sat on my shoulder. He started stroking my hair in a soothing way and Hibari just watched on as I continued my story. "I ran in to help him, but it was too late. He was already dead. I looked up to see my youngest brother, Susumu's body. I ran to the hallway that leads to my brother and sisters rooms and…… I saw them lying there. I ran to them and they were barely alive." I wiped at my tears trying to say what they had to me. "They told me that it hurt all over. They were crying out from the pain." Their voices had haunted me all day. Calling out to their elder sister for help, but it was Isamu's last words that hurt the most.

"Welcome back, big sister…"

"They died there, in my arms." I looked down at my shaking hands remembering the warm bodies I held so tightly. "And my mother was in Susumu's room," Reborn put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"Its okay," he said in a gentle voice, "You don't have to tell us anymore."

I grabbed him up in my arms and continued crying, "If only," I cried out, "If only I hadn't gone shopping, they would still be alive. It's all my fault." I hadn't called the police. I had changed out of my bloodstained clothes and walked to the front door. It was too late to do anything; they were already gone. As I passed by my father's body in my new school uniform, something had caught my eye. On his chest was an orchid and in his hand was a card with the letter X on it. I took them and looked at my house one last time. I would never go back there again.

Hibari finally spoke, "That's right it is your fault," he said in a cold voice, "If you hadn't wasted time then-"

"Hibari!" Reborn yelled harshly.

"It's alright," I said after I had finally quieted down, "He's only telling the truth."

"Chiyoko, it wasn't your fault," Reborn said reassuringly.

"No, it was entirely my fault," I said, "Reborn, would you mind telling me what you know later? I have to go now."

He looked at me, "Sure," he jumped off of my shoulder and onto the ground.

"Thanks," I stood up and walked past Hibari and out of the door. I was done crying; I didn't want anyone to look at me the way Reborn had. He looked at me as if I was broken. I made a promise to myself as I walked down the stairs that I wouldn't cry again, no matter what happened. I threw away all of my emotions. The only thing I had on my mind was revenge.

I walked back to the classroom and put on a fake smile. Emily saw me first. "Chiyoko, are you okay?" she ran over to me.

"Yeah, I feel better now," I said with a sweet smile. It was utterly fake, but I had my fair share of practice at it.

"That's good," she let out a huge relieved sigh.

"One down," I thought to myself.

"Well, I am glad you're feeling better," Justin said with a big smile.

"Two down,"

The group that I had run into yesterday came up to me.

"Oh, that's right," Emily said, "You haven't met them yet," Emily pointed to the short brown haired boy, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi," She pointed to the black haired one and then at the silver haired, punk-looking guy, "This is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera Hayato. And last but not least," Emily said as she pointed to the light-haired girl, "this is Sasagawa Kyoko."

I bowed politely to them as I put on my brightest smile yet. "Its nice to formally meet you. My name is Chiyoko Fukui."

"That should be it for the rest of them," I thought as I stood again.

"Sorry that I was really gloomy this morning," I said with a cheerful disposition, "I woke up late and I felt really sick, but I feel better after throwing up."

"Haha, its okay," Yamamoto said, "It happens to everyone."

"Eww!" Gokudera said, "Don't say such disgusting things in front of the tenth! Right, tenth? Tenth?"

I looked over at "the Tenth". I assumed that this was Tsuna's nickname, as the comment was directed towards him, and I couldn't believe it. After seeing my smile everyone would always melt, even Justin, but he still looked worried. I quickly corrected my face from a shocked expression back to a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

This time, because he had noticed that I was still uneasy, my smile was real, "Yeah," I said, "I'm fine" after seeing a genuine smile, his face loosened up. I was amazed; he could tell the difference between my fake smile and my real one. "This is going to be interesting," I thought to myself.

After school, Reborn came into our classroom. "Reborn?!" Tsuna said in a fluster, "I told you not to come to school anymore!"

"Oi, Tsuna," He said, "Why don't you invite Chiyoko to your house,"

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "but…."

"I would love that," I said as I gave a large smile. I was excited. It was time to begin my plans for revenge.

Seeing my reaction must have made Tsuna feel more at ease because he answered, "Sure."

"If she's going then I am too!" Gokudera shouted, "I can't just leave the tenth with a stranger!" He started glaring at me, but that only made me make my smile wider.

"You know what they say," I replied to him and his vicious looks, "the more the merrier." No one else could come, so it made things a little awkward. Tsuna and I walked in the front and I could feel Gokudera staring at me with murderous intent. I just pretended not to notice. It didn't get much better once we got to Tsuna's house either.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun," the older woman I had seen with them the other day came out from behind a doorway, "and Gokudera," she looked at me, "and who is you're friend?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, Mom, this is Chiyoko," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a large smile, "I'm Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sawada," I said in a polite manner with a small smile.

"My," she said, "how polite. Well, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen," she said as she began walking to the door.

"We'll be upstairs in my room, Mom," Tsuna called as we started climbing the stairs. Gokudera's glares had stopped with the presence of Tsuna's mother, but the second we were in his room, I could feel them stronger than ever. Reborn was already there sitting in his chair on the desk. We sat down, but in this extremely intense environment, no one said a word.

After 5 minutes, Reborn decided to break the silence, "So, Chiyoko," he said, "I heard you went to school in America before you came here."

I was so glad I had something to say, I was ready to bolt out of there if the silence had gone on any longer, "Yeah," I replied, "I lived here before and moved to America two years ago," I could see Gokudera furiously jot down notes and then glare back up at me.

"So you could probably help Tsuna with English class, right?" Reborn said with a grin, "He got a two percent on his last test."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera replied, "I am more than enough to help the tenth in his studies!"

I started to chuckle and they all looked over to me, "If you ever need help with anything, then just feel free to ask," I said it with an inadvertent smile. Both Gokudera and Tsuna blushed slightly. "Opps," I thought to myself, "I shouldn't smile like that, huh. I feel kind of like Justin now."

Suddenly the little boy with an afro popped out of the door. "Tsuna!" he yelled, "Play with me!"

"Not now!" Tsuna yelled back, "I have company!"

"Ah!" he yelled and pointed at Gokudera, "The stupid octopus head is here!" he looked at me, "And a girl!"

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled back.

"Nya nya!" The little boy smacked him butt in a taunting manner and ran out the door.

"Come back here!" Gokudera jumped up and ran out after him.

"Gokudera! Lambo!" Tsuna got up and chased after the both of them. When everyone in the room had left except me and Reborn, I looked over to him.

He looked back and said, "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know."

**~See? Not that epic. Please leave a review. I will love you if you do~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Okay so I didn't write for a while because when KHR comes out it reminds me to write. I'm like oh yeah, I have a fanfiction….so I hope you like the sixth chapter! Thanks for reading it. It will still be from Chiyoko's point of veiw~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

As I sat in Tsuna's room, my arms tensed and I began to shake. I swallowed hard. Reborn was going to tell me all he knew about assassin X. Maybe, I would finally have a lead. I leaned towards him so I wouldn't miss a single word.

Reborn let out a sigh, "Honestly, I don't know that much about him," I sank down when I heard that, "All I know is that he is a popular new assassin. He doesn't give his name or face to even his clients. He only worked in America. Well, at least until yesterday, that is."

I trembled. What if we had taken the same plane? I wasn't scared though. I was trembling because I was sickened by the thought that I might have shared the same plane as that bastard.

Reborn looked at me and continued, "We don't even know if it's a he."

I looked up in surprise, "A girl assassin?"

"Yeah, there are plenty of girl hit men," Reborn said, "You should know," I jumped at his words and I broke out in a nervous sweat. "One of them lives here," as he said those words a girl with long pink hair came walking in.

"Reborn," she said, "I made you coffee."

"Thanks," he reached for it and took a sip. She noticed me sitting there on the floor. "Bianchi this is Chiyoko, a new friend of your little brother. Chiyoko, this is what a female hit man looks like."

She bowed to me so I stood up and bowed back. I felt a rush of relief and my body relaxed. So that is what he meant when he said "You should know."

"My name is Bianchi," she said, "I hope you get along with my brother." I looked up at her puzzled. "Oh," she said when she saw my expression, "I am Gokudera Hayato's older sister."

I put on a bright smile, "It's nice to meet you," I said, "Its funny, you don't look like him at all." Just then, Gokudera and that little boy with the afro came running back into the room.

"Hayato," Bianchi said, "you shouldn't act like such a child,"

As soon as Gokudera saw Bianchi, his face turned blue "Ahh! Sis," he choked and fell to the floor.

"Haha!" The little boy said as he stood triumphantly on the table, "Lambo-san's the winner!"

"You're noisy," Reborn leapt from his chair and kicked the little boy across the room.

"To…le…rate….." Tears came to his eyes and I picked him up in my arms.

"There, there" I said in a soothing voice, "Don't cry. Your name is Lambo right?" I reached into my pocket and dug out a piece of candy. "Would you like some candy?"

"Yay!" Lambo's face returned to a large smile and popped the candy into his mouth, "Lambo-san's dream is to rule the world and make all of humanity bow down to me!"

Tsuna ran in, "Don't tell her those things Lambo!" He was out of breath, "I'm sorry that my house is so noisy," He felt his foot hit something soft and he looked down to see what it was, "Ahhh! Gokudera! Are you okay?" He knelt down at Gokudera's side.

"Hayato," Bianchi knelt down too, "Don't cause trouble for others," she picked him up and carried him piggy-back, "I'll take him home."

"Uhhhhh…that'll make things worse," Tsuna mumbled.

"What?" Bianchi whipped around and glared at him.

"Eeeeek!" Tsuna shrieked as he threw his hands in front of his face.

"Let's go Hayato," Bianchi pushed past Tsuna and out the door.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner!"

"Mama's cooking!" Lambo jumped out of my arms and ran down the stairs.

"Lambo, wait!" Tsuna ran after him and once again it was just me and Reborn.

I looked over at him, "Do you know anything else?"

"The only other information I have is that other than your family, there were three other hits last night." He said, "They all have the same signature too. Sorry I'm not much help." He looked at my empty face. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You have no where to go right?"

I nodded, "So even the great Reborn doesn't know much…" I mumbled.

When I said this, Reborn looked slightly alarmed, "What?"

*grumble*

My face blushed red. I hadn't eaten anything since the plane ride two days ago and I was really hungry.

Reborn chuckled softly, "Why don't we go eat?" I nodded quietly and we got up and went down the stairs and sat down. Just then the little girl with the black braid jumped up to the table.

"Oh, I-pin," Mrs. Sawada said, "Were you out in the backyard?"

"Yes," she replied. She looked over at me and said, "Ni Hao!" as she bowed politely to me.

"Hello," I said as I bowed back to her.

The dinner table was very noisy. Lambo was yelling and both I-pin and Tsuna were trying to calm him down. Bianchi came back after dropping off Gokudera and she was feeding Reborn. Mrs. Sawada was just smiling to herself at the liveliness of the table but the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. I sighed and took another bite of rice. I kept the chopsticks in my mouth as I thought about what a long day it had been, but I could at least stay here.

I turned my attention to three men who had walked in the front door. They were rather large men and wore long dark blue jackets. They all had short brown hair and some stubble around their chins. Mrs. Sawada looked really fragile just standing behind them. They had to be at least six feet and two-hundred pounds each.

The largest one stepped up to me and asked in a deep threatening voice, "Are you Chiyoko Fukui?"

I looked up at the man towering above me, "Yes," I replied with my chopsticks still in my mouth.

He pulled out a badge and a piece of paper, "I have a warrant to arrest you on suspicion of seven counts of murder."

My chopsticks fell from my hands to the floor.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**~It's the seventh chapter! I am so proud of myself for continuing to write this unlike a certain friend of mine who I will not name. *cough cough* Ozzie *cough cough* So anyway thank you for all the people who read this. I looked at my traffic and people from other countries have read it! That made me feel very good! This would have come out sooner but I was being lazy. Sorry. Well, enough of my rambling! This is told by all three of them. I hope you enjoy it!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

I sat there at the table with my jaw open just in pure shock. I tried to regain my composure. "Just go with them," I thought, "That way you won't cause trouble for others." I put my rice bowl back to the table and I pushed my self up with both of my hands. I looked at the floor as I heard the chair slide across the floor. I sighed. I stood up as tall as I could and looked up at the man looming over me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I wasn't fast enough. My body moved automatically as my leg slammed against the side of his head and sent him flying into the wall. "Ooops," I said rather casually, "I'm still wearing a skirt."

The two men looked over at there colleague. They whipped their heads back to me in alarm. "You…." he could barely whisper but he found his voice and continued, "Do you know what you've done? You just assaulted a police officer!" He cried out in rage.

"No," I said as a smile danced on my face, "I assaulted three police officers," I slammed my palms into the stomach of one of them and he flew back onto the wall and fell to the floor, unmoving. The other one turned his face in shock and I reached my hand up to the side of his face and just as he felt my cold touch and turned back to look, I pushed the back of his head into the wall. I did it so hard his entire body came off of the ground and as he fell to the ground bleeding from his head, you could see a large dent in the wall with blood trickling down the middle of it. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten how much fun it was to fight, but my smile disappeared when I remembered the people in the room. How was I going to explain it? I wheeled around on my heel and bowed, "I am sorry for the mess," I kept my head down until I ran out of the door. I didn't want to see what they thought of me by the looks on their faces. I wasn't nearly fast enough though because I caught a glance at Reborn. He was looking down too; his fedora covered his eyes but I could still make out a small frown. As I ran away from there the only thing on my mind was, "Things are about to get a lot more complicated."

~it's the next day at school from Emily's view~

I sighed as I trudged through the hallways to my classroom. I was just so tired. I was worried about Chiyoko and I had work. In the end I just ended up staying up all night. I felt a little relieved to see that she felt better yesterday, but I felt like she was hiding something from us. Plus I saw police cars out in front of the school and that was never a good sign. As I stood in front of the sliding door to my classroom, I slapped both of my cheeks. "Focus!" I said aloud to myself. I reached for the door and decided to ask Chiyoko what was bothering her. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I opened the door and stepped into the room. Everyone looked over at me and then quickly away. They turned towards each other in small groups and I could hear the whispers.

"Oh, it's her."

"Yeah, did you hear?"

"I know I can't believe it. She was so quiet."

They would occasionally glance back over at me and continue whispering. The atmosphere was so thick that I could barely breathe. I could feel their glares and it made me freeze up. I started to panic when Justin grabbed my arm and began pulling my backwards towards the door.

"Emily, we need to talk," He dragged me out of the door before I could even protest.

"Justin-"

"Just listen Emily," he cut me off and let go of me, "Chiyoko has been….."

I started to panic, "What? What happened to her?" I said in a flustered voice.

Justin didn't say anything for a short while. He let out a big sigh and covered his eyes with his right hand. "She was…. accused of murdering her family." My heart sunk.

"…what…?" I could barely manage to utter.

*ring*

"Let's…. get back to class…." Justin's hand fell back down to his side and he looked at the floor as he walked back into the classroom.

I stood there utterly dumbfounded, "How…" my eyes were open wide and my mind was racing. I hardly even noticed the teacher arrive and guide me to my seat. By the time I regained my senses, the bell for lunch had already rang. That's when Reborn jumped onto my desk.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us on the roof?" he said with a stern look. I could tell from the animosity and the glares in the room that I wasn't going to be invited to eat with anyone else.

"Ummm, thanks for the offer," I began to say when Justin tapped on my shoulder. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Come on," he said, "Lets go," Justin motioned toward the door. I was still hesitant but I decided to trust him.

"Okay," I said. I had to learn more about what happened with Chiyoko.

**~Justin's narrating~**

I went to school a little early that morning because I had worked all night and didn't get any sleep and I didn't want to stay cooped up at my apartment anymore. I saw a bunch of police cars out in front and I just knew that today would suck. I sighed and slid open the door, "Good morning," I said in my cheeriest voice. Even though there were only a few people in the room they all huddled in the corner. I was puzzled so I went over there and patted one of them on the shoulder. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

They all jumped at my question and one of them turned around and replied with a shaky voice, "Oh, its n-nothing, Young-san."

"Ummm….." I could tell they were hiding something by the look on their faces. They didn't look me in the eyes and they had a nervous jittery look on their faces and I knew I wasn't going to get it out of them so I decided to change my approach, "Okay," I went back to my seat and opened my bag, "Oh no! I forgot my book," I dashed out of the classroom and right past a girl walking into the door. I dashed around the corner and pressed my back to the wall. I turned my head to see around the corner and when she had walked in, I crept along the floor carefully avoiding the windows where they could see me and crouched underneath the windowsill.

As I thought, the group went straight to the girl who walked in, "Did you hear what happened?"

"No," I heard a female voice reply, "What?"

Another voice joined in, "That new girl, Chiyoko," he said, "Apparently, two nights ago she murdered her entire family and then she just came to school!"

"What?" the girl sounded surprised. My eyes widened in shock.

"It's true," a third person continued, "My dad is on the police force and he said that the cops that went to arrest her were all beaten up and that she had escaped," I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and slammed open the door. Everyone in the room turned and stared at me in silence, almost accusingly.

"I must have left my book in my desk," I said as I laughed a little. I couldn't believe it. Chiyoko would never do something like that. I just had to bear with the whispers and stares as I sat at my desk until Chiyoko came and cleared up this mess, but as it grew later and later, I began to feel more and more afraid. Just then I heard Emily's voice.

"Good morning!" she said it so cheerfully that I could almost feel her words stabbing me. Everyone in the room turned away from her and the whispers grew louder.

"Oh, it's her."

"Yeah, did you hear?"

"I know I can't believe it. She was so quiet. "

I saw her freeze up and she looked around the room with a frightened face. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the open door.

"Emily, we need to talk,"

"Justin-" I cut her off and as we walked out the door, the voices from the classroom got even louder. I slammed the door shut behind us and we walked out into the quiet hall.

"Just listen Emily, Chiyoko has been….." I couldn't get myself to repeat those terrible things that they had said.

"What? What happened to her?" she said in a panic.

I didn't say anything for a short while. I sighed and covered my eyes as I repeated the news to her. "She was…. accused of murdering her family."

"…what…?" she only managed to mutter that single word.

*ring*

"Let's get back to class…." My hands fell back to my side and I looked at the floor so that I didn't have to see her face upon hearing that. Class went by uneventfully. I couldn't pay attention because there was too much on my mind and I could tell that Emily wasn't listening either and she just stared into space the entire time. The bell for lunch rang and I immediately got up. I was planning to ask other people about what had happened. I knew that they would probably ignore me so I was very relived when I heard Reborn talk to Emily.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us on the roof?" he said with a grim face.

"Ummm, thanks for the offer," she began to say. I knew that this was our only chance to learn about what had happened so I tapped on her shoulder.

"Come on," I said, "Lets go," I wouldn't let this opportunity to learn the truth just slip away.

"Okay," Emily looked more reassured. I would find out everything about the night that we arrived in Japan, no matter what.

**~okay another note. Just so you know I was going to have Chiyoko have a special flame and guess what. It happened in the freaking manga. I was like…..REALLY? DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? So yeah for the record, I did not copy that nor will I take it out of the story. Just saying. Also I heard that a lot of people don't like original characters, but oh well. Too late now. Sorry for my randomness!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~hurray it's the eighth chapter! Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story so far. Also to the people who I based my characters off of, if you think of them as you it will probably get a little awkward. Just letting you know. Also this probably isn't correct grammar, but their inner thoughts will be italicized~**

**Justin's point of View**

We all sat there silently chewing. There was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Reborn. There was so much tension in the air that it was suffocating.

"Justin," Emily said. She hadn't touched her food at all. I knew what she was going to say so I didn't reply and kept eating, "You don't think-"

"There is no way that Chiyoko murdered her family."

"But…." She looked so unsure of herself.

"Chiyoko isn't the type of person to do that," as I said that, I saw from the corner of my eye a subtle change in Reborn's expression. It was only a slight frown, but I couldn't escape my eyes, "Reborn," I said as I looked over to him, "What did you want to talk about? You wouldn't have called us up here for nothing."

"Well, It's about that rumor," Reborn said.

"Then there is nothing to talk about," I stood up, "because that rumor is an outrageous lie that someone made up to make their petty lives more interesting." I saw Tsuna's face and he looked guilty. I was slightly confused, but I turned towards the door and put my hand on the knob. I was turned it and was about to swing open the door when Reborn spoke.

"Well, I know at least half of that rumor is true."

I turned around in shock and disbelief at Reborn's words, but then I came back to my senses and smiled a little._ I can't believe I almost fell for that. _I shook my head and turned my attention back to the door.

"Its…Its true," This time it was Tsuna who spoke up and I took my hand off of the knob and turned around again with a skeptical look on my face but it changed the moment I saw Tsuna's.

"Tenth?" Gokudera looked over at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes were open wide and staring at his hands that were shaking as he clenched them in his lap. "When she came over to my house yesterday," he stopped and I could tell that he had to muster all of his courage to say those next words, "she did attack those three police officers."

"What?" Emily was just as shocked as I was.

"Tenth! How could you bring someone so dangerous over?" Gokudera was astounded, "Wasn't your body guard there?"

"No, you know how Hibari is," Tsuna replied.

"Oh speaking of Hibari," Yamamoto added, "When I saw him this morning he looked even angrier than usual. I wonder what happened."

"Justin, sit down," Reborn had a grave look on his face. I was shaking so I followed his orders and sat back down next to Emily. Reborn pulled out a bunch of papers from his suitcase and continued, "I did some digging into her background-"

"You did what?" I couldn't stop myself from yelling.

"After what she did yesterday, it wasn't such a bad idea," he looked over at me, "I could only find her until three years back, but she has been involved with some pretty shady characters." I didn't want to listen, but I had too. I happened to glace over to Emily and I could tell from her face she felt the same way as me. "Two years ago, she joined the Lomeli family and moved to America by herself."

"Wait, Family?" Yamamoto asked, "Then she was in the mafia?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, but recently that family just vanished. They found the entire family dead inside their base a few months ago," Reborn flipped through his papers, "I guess that's the reason she moved back to Japan."

"Wait, was this Lomeli family bad?" Emily asked. I turned my head to see her earnest face. _What kind of question was that? They're part of the mafia, of course they're bad!_

"Well, sure some mafia are good, but the Lomeli family was a special case," Reborn's frown turned deeper, "They did a lot of drug dealing, and I've heard rumors that they even sold slaves on the black market."

Emily's voice was trembling and her eyes were open wide with shock, "Slaves?"

Gokudera dropped his food and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, "Tenth! Are you alright? She didn't brand you or anything right?"

"What?" Tsuna's face looked a little disturbed at Gokudera's comment.

Reborn ignored them and continued, "The Lomeli was known for their strong fighters and among them, she was at the top."

"Wow, that's amazing," Yamamoto said, "But do you really think she did something like sell people? She didn't seem like that." Just then, a black figure came flying towards us from behind the roof entrance. A cloud of dirt formed near the door as the shadow flew over our heads and flipped to land right-side-up. His soles slid against the floor and pulled him to a stop.

"Hibari?" Tsuna was astonished by the black haired boy. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on the building and the cloud of dust around it. In his hands he held tonfas and he stood up straight and braced himself for what would come next. I heard someone sigh from the dust cloud Hibari left.

"Did, you have to go and ruin my cover Hibari?" My eyes widened at the familiar voice. I tried to deny my suspicions but they were confirmed when I saw the figure after the dust had cleared.

"Chiyoko," I barely managed to say.

**~Chiyoko's view from the same night she was at Tsuna's~ **

I sighed as I walked through the dark park. I couldn't believe I beat up police officers in front of everyone. My body just moved by itself. It was so much fun to fight. I smiled silently to myself, but maybe something was wrong with me. I stopped walking and looked down at my school uniform. _I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I wear these all the time._ I walked over to the shopping district and I was relieved to find it still open. I walked into the first boutique I saw and by the time I walked out, I had a whole new look. I had black shorts that were cut right above my finger tips and a white tank top covered with a short leather jacket. The jacket was double breasted but was cut short at my waist and my elbows. The cuffs were white and the buttons were gold. I was happy to find something that was so easy to move in, but I sighed once again._ I have to get my weapons back._ I had sold them to a pawn shop when I landed in Japan. I walked down the street and looked at the pawnshop sign. I reached into my pockets to pull out some money, but the only thing left after I had bought my clothes was a measly ten yen.

"Dang, it," I stuffed the ten yen back into my pocket and tried to think of something else. A smile appeared across my face and I walked to the back of the shop and broke the lock on the back door. I moved silently into the pawn shop, and as I hid behind the shelves to avoid being seen, I felt like I was in a James Bond movie. I blushed. _This is no time to be having fun pretending to be secret agent, Chiyoko._ I pulled myself together and as the clerk looked away for a second, I rolled behind the counter and stood up. I pointed my index finger out and my thumb up on one of my hands to form a fake gun and held it to his head while I kept my other hand down at my side. _I hope this works .I mean I don't exactly have a very threatening weapon._ "Do you remember me?" I said with my most threatening voice, "I need the things I sold you yesterday." A bead of sweat rolled down his face. He was a middle aged man who looked worn over the years and wore a faded blue t-shirt and jeans. His hair was black, but turning gray. His voice was rough and shaking as he talked back to me.

"There are security cameras you know."

"Do you think I give a crap? Give me back my stuff," he jumped at my uncaring voice filled with conviction.

"I…..I already sold it," he said in a nervous voice.

"Then I have no more need for you," I took a gun from behind his counter and cocked it.

"No!" he spun around with a short knife in his hand. In an instant I hit his wrist, knocking the knife from his hand and twisted his arm behind his back and as I slammed his head to the table he cringed.

"Listen, I don't have time for your games. Tell me who bought them," I held his face to the table with the gun on his cheek.

"They're in the safe behind you," he said, "Now let me go!" I turned around and took my hands off of him.

"This one?" he took off running to the back door as fast as he could. I sighed as I put down the gun and reached up calmly for the three knifes displayed on the wall above my head. _The gun would be too loud._ I grabbed hold of them and whipped my body around. They flew from my hand and all three of them impaled his head. "You shouldn't have run," I said to his corpse as I kneeled down to examine the safe on the floor, "I only wanted my stuff." I looked at the safe before me. It had a large dial on the front of it. "Look at this dinosaur," I said to myself, "Sheesh, people should get a more modern safe. That way it's more fun for me," I leaned my ear down to the safe. I turned it right, left, right, left, and then I heard the lock open with a satisfying click. "Bingo!" I opened the door and looked inside. I smiled and began to pull out my things. I took my black belt out and put it back around my waist. "Sorry guys," I ran my hand down the 8 boxes that were fastened to the back. I took out a chain with a small ring on it and put it around my neck and grabbed my two short swords and slipped them onto my belt. My swords didn't look like much, they just had a smooth wooden handle with the same wooden sheathe, but they had gotten me through a lot. I heard sirens coming closer. I quickly stood up and stepped over the shop keeper's body and out the back door. I didn't bother to wipe my prints or erase the tape. I didn't really care if the police found out what had happened. I had done much worse before. I walked down the street past the police cars rushing to the scene and I couldn't help but put on a smile. I kept walking aimlessly after I left the shopping mall. "Where should I go now?" I asked myself as I looked up at the sky. I began to try and think of places that would be safe for me. "I'm up for a challenge," I said as my face turned into an evil grin. I walked down the dark streets until I reached my destination. I looked up at the darkened school. "I wonder what Reborn was doing here," I said aloud. Then, I noticed that amongst the dark rooms, there was one lit on the second floor. I was curious so I climbed up the side of the school and peered into the window. I saw Hibari sitting at a large desk staring at some papers. _I wonder what he's doing here so late._ He turned his head and saw me looking through the window. I waved and smiled at him. He stood up from his chair and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari said menacingly. I smiled as large as I could as I answered him and tried to keep my face straight.

"I just couldn't stay away from your sexiness Hibari!" My face turned from a bright smile into a contemplative look as Hibari's face darkened, "How is it possible that one guy is so attractive? I don't get it. Hibari, why are you so sexy?" I said it with a straight face and tried my best to look earnest. Hibari's face was shadowed by his hair and I could tell he was just getting angrier, but he was frozen. _Time for the final blow._ I jumped up and put my arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. "I love you Hibari!" He finally pulled himself together and took out his tonfas. I let go of him and jumped backwards just as he swung at me and I landed to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw how angry he was as he jumped down from the window after me. "Hibari, you're so much fun," I was laughing hysterically as I tried to speak, "You're….. face…." I was laughing so hard I was crying. I took some deep breathes and calmed myself down. "Sorry, Hibari," I tried to apologize as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "That was the most I've laughed in a long time," after I finished he appeared in front of me and swung his tonfa, but I jumped backwards avoiding his attack, which surprised him.

"I'll bite you to death," He was glaring at me so intensely. If looks could kill, I would have been dead. I smiled.

"Well, Hibari," I said as I put my arms behind my back, "I'll play with you. If you can find me before dawn, I'll leave and never bother you again," Hibari responded very quickly.

"No, I'll bite you to death," I was surprised by his words but then I regained my smirk.

"Okay," I said. He started attacking and as I blocked I laid down the rules, "If you find me by dawn, I'll fight you," I put some distance in between me and Hibari, "Go!" I sprinted back under the window and in one leap, I jumped into it. I ran into the hallway and I could tell Hibari was not too far behind, so I turned the corner and entered a room nearby. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and I doubled back into the Reception Room. "Yay!" I ran over to the black couch, "This just looked so comfortable," I laid down on my side and closed my eyes, "It's so soft," I hadn't slept at all since I got to Japan and I was so tired, I fell asleep right there. I didn't wake up until I heard footsteps again, but this time they were much slower than before. I jolted awake and sat up quickly. I looked out into the hallway to see Hibari's shadow so I quickly escaped out of the window. It was almost daybreak and Hibari was returning after a long fruitless hunt. He looked even angrier than before and I felt kind of bad as he plopped down onto his chair and stared angrily down at the papers on his desk. He was giving off a nasty vibe so I climbed up the side of the building and up onto the roof. I looked drearily at the floor, "I guess I could sleep here," I lay down on my back and closed my eyes again, "but this isn't as nice," I mumbled. Even though I was complaining, it didn't really matter because I fell asleep instantly. This time, I woke up to the sound of the first bell. I sat up and rubbed groggily at my eyes. I stood and walked over to the fence and looked down to the front gate. I could see a few police cars in front and I wondered why I even came here in the first place. "Oh yeah," I said, answering myself, "I wanted a challenge," I looked down at the cars. There were four altogether. I could easily break through that. I sighed. _Why couldn't the police try harder and at least try to entertain me?_ I sneezed. "Is someone talking about me?" I sneezed again, "No, I think it's just too cold up here," I walked over to the door that lead inside and put my hand on the knob. I was turning it when I stopped. "Wait, students are inside. Should I go in?" I took my hand off of the knob and sat down next to the doorway, "No, probably not," I curled up into a ball and rested my chin on my knees and grabbed my legs closer to me. I began thinking about what to do next with my life. Just then the door opened and I saw Hibari in the doorway. My jaw dropped and Hibari looked down at me.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari quickly pulled out his tonfas and attacked me. I barely managed to dodge his attack.

"What…..What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I was still on the floor and was backing away from Hibari. He didn't answer and I could see he was still really pissed off about last night. He stepped towards me and I heard a voice from behind him.

"Hibari-san, what is it?" I saw someone behind him wearing a black school uniform and had his hair arranged in a pompadour.

"Help me!" I tried to call out to him, but Hibari slammed the door shut so hard that it got jammed.

"Hibari-san!" I could hear the pompadour guy yelling as he tried to open it and then he began banging on the door.

"Um, listen Hibari," I put my hands up and tried to talk some sense into him as he began to slowly step towards me. I kept backing away while I tried to talk with him, "I'm, uh, really sorry about last night-" I stopped as I felt my back hit the fence. He lunged toward me and aimed at my head, but I turned moved my neck and his tonfa made a large noise as it hit the metal fence. I tuned my head towards his tonfa that was so close to me and I felt a shiver down my spine. I sprung up and slid to the middle of the roof. I was so fast, that he quickly spun around only after he noticed that I had disappeared from in front of him. "Now, now Hibari," I said as I regained my composure, "I can't fight you because you didn't find me before dawn," Hibari was silent and ran over and kept attacking. I pushed his blows aside and just kept dodging. Before I knew it, the lunch bell had rang and Hibari was breathing heavily. The pompadour guy had fixed the door and came bursting out.

"Hibari-san! Are you all right?"

"Leave," Hibari said threateningly.

"But Hibari-san!" he began to say, but Hibari turned his head towards him and glared at him. He jumped and Hibari was so intimidating that he followed his orders and went back inside. Just then I heard a large group of people climbing the stairs up to the roof. I heard the knob turn and I grabbed Hibari's arm.

"This way," I pulled him over to the back of the small building that the door was connected to.

"What-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"I'll fight you seriously if you keep your mouth shut for ten minutes," I removed my hand and he was silent. I sighed in relief. I leaned against the wall and tried to hear what they were saying, but I could only hear chewing. After five minutes, I finally heard someone speak.

"Justin, you don't think-"_ Emily? What is she doing up here?_

"There is no way that Chiyoko murdered her family," Justin's voice cut her off. I was startled. _Where did they hear that?_

"But…." She sounded unsure.

"Chiyoko isn't the type of person to do that," Justin paused for a second, "Reborn, what did you want to talk about? You wouldn't have called us up here for nothing."_ Reborn's up here too? Just my luck._

"Well, it's about that rumor," _Rumor? Maybe that's why I was sneezing._

"Then there is nothing to talk about," I heard him stand up "because that rumor is an outrageous lie that someone made up to make their petty lives more interesting." he walked to the door and began turning the knob.

"Well, I know at least half of that rumor is true." The noise from the door stopped for a second, but the sound of it trying to be opened began again.

"Its…Its true," _Tsuna?_

"Tenth?" _And Gokudera?_

"When she came over to my house yesterday," _Ughh, does he have to bring this up?_ "she did attack those three police officers."

"What?" I looked down at my feet in shame. _I'm sorry Emily, I didn't want you to hear that from anyone but me. _

"Tenth! How could you bring someone so dangerous over?" Gokudera sounded shocked, "Wasn't your body guard there?"

"No, you know how Hibari is,"_ Ohhh, so Hibari was supposed to guard Tsuna. I've only known him for two days and I don't see that happening. Ever._

"Oh speaking of Hibari," Yamamoto added, "When I saw him this morning he looked even angrier than usual. I wonder what happened." _Sorry about that Yamamoto. That was my fault._

"Justin, sit down," I heard footsteps from the door back towards the voices, "I did some digging into her background-" _Shit._

"You did what?" Justin sounded shocked and angry.

"After what she did yesterday, it wasn't such a bad idea," A bead of sweat rolled down my face, "I could only find her until three years back, but she has been involved with some pretty shady characters." _Should I stop him?_ I put my hand on one of my swords but I hesitated, "Two years ago, she joined the Lomeli family and moved to America by herself."

"Wait, Family?" Yamamoto's voice was surprised "Then she was in the mafia?" _Damn it. He's spilling all of my secrets._

"Yeah, but recently that family just vanished. They found the entire family dead inside their base a few months ago," I looked back down to the floor and my arms went limp as I remembered that night, "I guess that's the reason she moved back to Japan."

"Wait, was this Lomeli family bad_?" Emily? Why would you ask that? They're part of the mafia. Anyone would know that they're bad!_

"Well, sure some mafia are good, but the Lomeli family was a special case. They did a lot of drug dealing, and I've heard rumors that they even sold slaves on the black market," I could feel Hibari's eyes boring into me. I started to get nervous, but I decided to ignore him.

"Slaves?" Emily sounded appalled.

"Tenth! Are you alright? She didn't brand you or anything right?" _What? What time period do you think this is? And besides, who would want to buy a scrawny weakling like Tsuna?_

"What?" Tsuna sounded disturbed.

"The Lomeli was known for their strong fighters and among them, she was at the top." _Oh, did you really have to say that around Hibari? _There was no way I was getting out of that fight now.

"Wow, that's amazing," Yamamoto said, "But do you really think she did something like sell people? She didn't seem like that." _Awww, thanks Yamamoto, but you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover._

"Ten miuntes is up," Hibari whispered from behind me and pulled out his tonfas. I jumped back just barely out from behind the building and when he swung at me again, I hooked my foot under his arm and flung him onto the roof. A large cloud of dust was kicked up and I heard Tsuna's startled voice.

"Hibari?" The dust began to clear and I sighed.

"Did, you have to go and ruin my cover Hibari?" The dust settled again and I saw all the people I had heard sitting on the floor. I could see from their faces that they were all shocked.

"Chiyoko," Justin could barely speak. I smiled at him.

"What is it Justin?" I replied so normally that he froze, "Sorry, but right now I'm a little busy. I promised Hibari a fight," Reborn looked on without saying a word.

"Wait!" Tsuna jumped in between me and Hibari, "Don't fight!"

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly, "This won't take long," I went behind Hibari and with a downward kick to his neck, he slammed to the floor, unmoving. "See," I said as I smiled lightly. That didn't take long." Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped up in surprise. They both instantly ran over and guarded Tsuna.

"What do you want with the Tenth?" Gokudera demanded. Suddenly it clicked.

"Ohhhh, I see," I said as I realized the connection between Reborn and this school, "You must be the tenth boss of the Vongola. No wonder Reborn was hanging around here."

"Vongola?" Justin and Emily both looked beyond shocked as they spoke in unison but Emily soon came to her senses.

"Chiyoko!" she called out to me.

"What is it?"

"Did," she stopped for a second to gather her courage, "Did you kill your family?" I smiled at her question. She was so naive.

**~Emily is talking now~**

I waited for Chiyoko to answer me. A smile danced on her lips and she spoke, "Silly, Emily," as she said that a shiver ran down my spine, "I did indeed kill my family," I felt a great pressure fall down over the entire roof and Reborn looked up in alarm.

"Then what about those things you showed me?" Reborn asked. The atmosphere lifted and I was confused.

"I only wanted some information out of you Reborn," Chiyoko responded, "I only wanted to know what you knew about X."

"X?" Tsuna asked. My heart began to beat faster. _She couldn't mean-_

"Tsuna, have you heard about the killings happening in America recently?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Killings?" Tsuna looked puzzled.

"All of the killings had three things in common," Reborn said. _Stop._ "All of the victims were connected to the mafia," Stop. "and there were only two things left at the scene that were connected to the killer," Please stop, "An orchid and a-"

"Stop!" I stood up unconsciously. They all stared at me. I was sweating and bewildered.

"Emily?" Reborn looked at me suspiciously. Justin stood up and hugged me close as he whispered in my ear.

"It's alright."

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry," She didn't look very sincere, "Now then," she said, "Its time for me to go, but first," she disappeared and suddenly, she was right in front of Tsuna. She was grabbing a chain around his neck, "I'll take this," she ripped the chain off of him and as Yamamoto and Gokudera turned around, she was already on top of the fence that faced the front of the school, "Bye bye!" she waved and smiled and then jumped off. Both me and Justin ran over to the fence.

"Chiyoko!" Justin called to her, but she was gone. Then we saw a flash of red in front of the school near the police cars. There she was. She was covered in blood and I could faintly see bodies at her feet. She smiled up at us before turning and running off away from the school.

"What are you standing around for?" Reborn barked orders at Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Go chase her! She has the Vongola rings!"

They were both surprised at his words and Gokudera looked down at his hand and Yamamoto felt around his neck. They both realized something and ran to the door and rushed down the stairs.

I stood there next to Justin but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

"Emily?" Justin knelt next to me and grabbed my shoulders, but I paid no attention to him. I could only think of Chiyoko's evil smile as she was covered in blood and a chill ran down my spine. _What happened to the Chiyoko I knew?_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Hey, thanks for reading my story so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm really, really sorry! I hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**~This is told by Justin~**

I sighed as I sunk down into my desk. Thanks to the huge scene that Chiyoko made, the police had completely surrounded our school and started questioning every single one of us. I could hear the students whispering amongst themselves as a middle aged detective talked to us from the front of the classroom. He wore a brown suit and his thin brown hair was balding at the top. I quickly glanced around and saw that Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't back yet.

"Calm down," The detective was trying to settle down the class, and when the students had stopped talking, he continued, "Now, this is a very serious matter. We are going to call you up individually to ask you a couple of questions." The class was in an uproar and you could hear distressed voices coming from almost everyone.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"At least tell us what's going on!"

"I heard policemen were killed? Is that true?"

"What?"

The detective and our teacher who had been silently standing at the front corner of the classroom tried to calm everyone down. I sighed and scanned everyone's facial expressions. Tsuna and Emily were both staring intensely at the floor as if they were trying their hardest not to scream. There was this one gloomy kid in the corner of the room with magenta colored hair. He had bandages on his face, I assumed from scratches when people bullied him, and he was also staring at the floor, but it looked like he was going to cry. I turned my head to the front of the room and then I saw the strangest person of all. I stared, shocked, at the girl who sat infront of me. _Is she mediatating? _I sighed again and put my head down on my desk. _What's wrong with Japan? First Chiyoko goes crazy, then I meet the tenth boss of the Vongola, and now there's this freak sitting in my classroom._ I looked back up to the front of the room and did my best to ignore that crazy girl. Everyone had settled down and the police officer began to speak again.

"We can't release any details yet, but I assure you, we have it under control," _Of course you do._ I knew that the police would be absolutely no help. After what I saw today, I knew she was way out of their league. "Justin Young?" I looked up when I heard my name called, "I'd like to talk to you," I let out a moan, but I stood up and walked to the front of the room. I could hear the entire class whispering amongst themselves. I followed the detective to the door and I turned my head and saw Tsuna and Emily staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled and waved to them as I walked out the door and into the hall. He led me into an empty classroom and as we both seated ourselves across from each other, I made the first move.

"So, do you know who did it?" when I asked him, a surprised look flashed across his face, but he regained his composure.

"Do you know?" We stared at each other, neither of us willing to back down. I stood up and walked to the door.

"If that's all, then I will be taking my leave," I put my hand on the door and began to open it when he called out to me.

"Wait," he had his hand on his forehead and he looked troubled, "Sit back down."

"I want to talk to someone higher up," I replied, not moving from the door. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Just stay here," He stood up and brushed past me and out the door and I could faintly here him mutter under his breath, "Damn kid," I smiled and sat back down.

"It's all going according to plan," I said to myself.

**~Now its Emily~**

Justin wasn't back and I was starting to worry. It was already after school was supposed to get out, but we were still locked up in our room. I could here everyone whispering and it wasn't hard to realize what it was about.

"Justin, please come back soon," I whispered to myself. Just as I said that the door slid open again and Justin walked in along with a different person. He also had on a suit but it was gray and he was tubbier than the other detective. His hair was black and his hand was held over his face, as if he had a massive headache. Justin had a large smile on his face.

"Let them all go," The cop who was watching us stood up in shock.

"But chief you can't-"

"Let them go!" he yelled as his fist hit the wall and caused a large noise. He turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Wait chief!" the police officer chased after him out the door and as soon as they were both gone, the class ran up to Justin.

"Woah, Justin how did you do that?" Everyone was crowded around him in awe.

"Uhh, well," Justin scratched the back of his head, "My dad was a cop so…."

"That's awesome! Is that how you know how to deal with them? What did you do?"

"Sorry guys," Justin said as he looked over to me, "I have to go talk to someone now," He walked through them, over to my seat, "Hey Emily, do you want to go somewhere with me?" I was so overcome with shock and disbelief that I could only say one word.

"Sure…"

"Great, let me just grab my stuff," he went to his seat and grabbed his bag. As we walked out the door, I could already hear the whispers and rumors about us. We walked in silence through the town until we eventually ended up at the shopping center, "Emily, is this place okay?" He pointed to a small café.

"Sure," we walked in and I was surprised by what I saw.

"Hey guys," Justin casually walked over to the table that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were sitting at. I followed him over.

"Ehh? What are you two doing here?" Tsuna looked very surprised and Reborn motioned for us to sit down.

We sat on the end of the booth, with me next to Tsuna and Gokudera on Tsuna's other side, and Justin took the seat next to Yamamoto. Reborn was sitting on the top of the table when he began to speak.

"Yamamoto and Gokudera were just about to tell us what happened when they chased after Chiyoko," Reborn motioned for them to start.

"Well," Yamamoto said with a weary smile, "After chasing her for a few hours…"

"That stupid girl!" Gokudera cut in, "She was just leading us on! If she wanted to get away sooner she could have!" Justin chuckled.

"That sounds like Chiyoko," he said with a grin on his face.

"What?" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "Are you making fun of us?"

"Gokudera," Tsuna said in a panicky voice, "Calm down," Everyone was staring at us and Justin laughed again.

"No, no, not at all," Justin said gestured for him to sit back down, "It's just that she always plays around with people. Once in PE, after I was forced to run 5 miles, she sat on the roof and dangled a bottle of water in my face," Justin was smiling as he said it. Tsuna's face was one of horror and I just chuckled. Justin was right; it was like Chiyoko to do something like that.

"You two seem calm enough," Reborn said.

"That's right!" Gokudera yelled, "You should be more surprised!" Everyone was staring again.

"Sorry, Gokudera," Justin smiled, "This is kind of how I am," Gokudera angrily stared at Justin for a moment, but then he sat down. "Besides, it's no use getting angry or surprised. We have to think this through. Its not like all our answers will fall magically out of the sky," Justin was laughing when all of the sudden the ceiling above us came crashing down. Dust billowed around us and I could faintly hear coughs from around the table. Once it cleared, I looked onto the table to see that there was a man dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses lying on the table. He was young, around his early thirties and he had his black hair slicked back under a black fedora. He looked like the mafia that you see in old movies. Then I heard a familiar voice coming from the roof.

"Now look what you've done," I whipped my head up and even though the sun was in my eyes, I could make out the familiar silhouette, "Geez, you even made me break the roof," she said in a childish, angry voice. I could just imagine her face as she said that. Her lips would be turned outward in an immature, pouty face. "Now listen," her tone of voice changed from a childlike tone to a menacing one, "If your boss wants to meet me so badly, tell him to come in person," Her silhouette turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Chiyoko!" I stood up and called to her. She stopped for a minute but her shadow disappeared.

"Tsuna, let's go," Reborn climbed onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Righ…Right," Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto climbed up the rubble and onto the roof.

"Let's go too, Emily," Justin stood up and began to climb the wreckage of the roof. I hesitantly followed behind and when I saw what was waiting on the roof I froze. Justin pulled me up and I just stood there. Chiyoko's back was to us and I in front of her were some more men in black.

"Reborn are those-" Tsuna began to say.

"Yeah those are box weapons," I tried to find out what they were talking about and my attention was drawn to some strange looking cubes fastened to Chiyoko's belt along with two wooden sticks.

"Oh my," Chiyoko said she held her hand slightly curled to her mouth and chuckled, "on one side I have annoyances and the other I have irritants. Now," her voice turned dark, "who should I eliminate first?"


	10. Chapter 10

**~Hey, I'll do my best to update often. Here's the 10****th**** chapter. It's told by Justin. Thanks to those who read and review my story! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

"Hmmmmm," Chiyoko held her chin in her hand, "Well, I guess I better stick to the assassin code in this," suddenly blood shot up from the men in black on the other side, "Kill the weak ones first," she spun around to us as the three men fell to the floor, unmoving. She took a step towards us and Emily cowered behind me. Yamamoto stepped up.

"I'll fight you," he said, "You use swords, right?" Chiyoko smiled.

"You have pretty good eyes, kid," she grabbed the top of the wooden sticks and unsheathed two small swords. Yamamoto grabbed the long, green package that was strapped to his back. I had noticed it before but paid it no mind. He took off the cloth and pulled out a bamboo sword. "What are you going to do with that?" Chiyoko asked.

Yamamoto crouched down to the floor and I could faintly hear him whisper, "Shigure soen Ryu," he lunged forward and was suddenly at Chiyoko's feet. Chiyoko looked down, but she wasn't fast enough, "Shajiku no ame," He thrust his sword, but as he looked up, Chiyoko was gone. His eyes widened and he spun around, but Chiyoko was on his backside once again and she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Now, it's time for good boys to take a nap!" Chiyoko kicked him and sent him flying, not just off of the roof, but he crashed into the building behind us, causing a large dent in the concrete wall and then fell to the ground. We all ran to the edge of the roof.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled , his eyes wide with fear.

"Baseball freak! What are you doing?" Gokudera called at him, "Get up!" There was absolutely no response from him. Then we heard a sigh from behind us and the sounds of foot steps coming towards us. They stopped when they were right behind us.

"Maybe I kicked a little too hard…" We all spun around and I tried to take a step back, but my foot hit the edge of the roof. Chiyoko turned to Tsuna and Gokudera and smiled. She leaned towards them and held up some rings on a chain with her left hand and said, "Here."

"What?" Tsuna looked flabbergasted.

"Well," Chiyoko leaned back and put her hand on her chin once more and looked up in reminiscence, "I was going to pawn them off, but then I remembered I killed the pawn shop guy, so I was going to sell them to a different one, but it was too far away.

"You were going to pawn the Vongola rings?" I could hear the anger in Reborn's tone.

"Also, you guys seem ridiculously weak without these so….." she looked down at their confused faces, "Well, if you don't want them…." She pulled them back when Tsuna and Gokudera grabbed her hand.

"We want them!" they both said in unison.

"Good, Then…" she held up her right hand and revealed the rings. Tsuna and Gokudera both looked surprised and Chiyoko's face turned into a devilish grin. She lifted up he left leg and leaned back in a throwing pose. Gokudera and Tsuna panicked, "Go get them!" She flung them very hard and soon, they were out of sight.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna and Gokudera shouted when they saw them fly off.

"Oh don't worry," she said, "They probably landed near your house Tsuna," Chiyoko smiled angelically, "Well, then, shouldn't you attend to you're friend over there?" We all turned, remembering Yamamoto, still on the floor, and we saw that many people began to gather around.

"Chiyo-" I turned around, but she was gone. Everyone else turned too, and when they all realized she had gone, Reborn gave orders.

"Forget about Chiyoko right now," Reborn said, "Getting Yamamoto to a hospital is more important," We all nodded in agreement. We got off of the roof and rushed Yamamoto to a hospital. We stayed there in his room, waiting for him to regain consciousness. It was already 8 and he still hadn't woken up. Tsuna and Emily were sitting on the other side of Yamamoto's bed from Reborn and I, close to the window. Gokudera leaned on the wall next to the door. No one said anything; we were all lost in thought. Everyone whipped there head up though when they heard some stirring in the bed. We all stood up and leaned over Yamamoto and even Gokudera joined us. We all watched in anticipation as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna was grinning like an idiot and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Then Gokudera jumped in

"You baseball freak! How could you let yourself get beaten so easily?" Yamamoto let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, guys," his smiling face was a relief to all of us. Reborn was about to say something when a nurse stuck her head in.

"Ummm, excuse me," she said with a sweet smile, "but visiting hours are over."

"Can't we just-"

"No," she said it with the same smiling face, "Visiting hours are over. Please leave," We stood there, shocked at how she could continue to say that with the same expression, but we hung our heads in defeat and after we exchanged our goodbyes, left Yamamoto. We walked through the night in silence until Reborn spoke.

"Why don't you guys stay at Tsuna's house tonight?" I looked up at him puzzled, "We still have things we need to talk about, and we have to find the Vongola rings."

"Reborn-san," Gokudera said, "Are you sure you want to let such suspicious people stay at the Tenth's house?" Reborn looked over to me and Emily.

"Yeah, they aren't a problem. So, will you?" We had arrived in front of Tsuna's house and I looked over to Emily. She just shrugged so I turned back to Reborn.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

"Well then," Reborn began to say, "You better call your parents-"

"Sorry, but neither Emily, nor I have family," I could feel my fake smile spread across my face.

"None?" Tsuna stared at us in disbelief.

"See, that was the single similarity between all of us," I said. I knew this might hurt Emily by hearing this, but I thought they should know, "We either lost our family or were separated from them," It was getting hard for me to speak and I just lowered my eyes, "Chiyoko would always tell us fun little stories about her family. She always told us that if we went to Japan, they would welcome us into their family too," I was firm in my voice now and I looked Tsuna in the eyes, "That's why there is no way in hell she would ever kill her family," I could see that Tsuna was a little intimidated by my eyes, but he jumped in.

"That…..That's right!" He clenched his fists and had a very earnest face on, "I don't think she really did that either!" He looked back at me with determination and I smiled.

"Well, that's our job as friends to find out, right?" Emily came up beside me with a face as resolute as Tsuna's.

"Of course!" Emily said it with such enthusiasm that I chuckled. I faintly saw Reborn smile too, with his eyes hidden under the brim of his hat.

"Then the first step to finding out would be to find the Vongola rings," Reborn said.

"Right!" Gokudera immediately began to search the ground and bushes. We all joined in, but after three hours of searching, we came up with nothing and so we walked back inside Tsuna's house and went up to his room. By then, everyone in the house was already asleep and we too collapsed from exhaustion. We all woke up to Tsuna's mom calling.

"Tsu-kun! You'll be late for school!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door opened. I sat up groggily and wiped at my eyes, "Tsuna!" she looked surprised, "Why didn't you tell me you had company over! They slept on the floor!" Tsuna sat up too and when he saw his mom he got up and tried to calm her down. I turned my attention away from their bickering and to Emily asleep on the floor next to me. I shook her awake and when she read me the time from her watch we both stood up with a start and grabbed our stuff.

"Sorry for crashing at your place Tsuna!" I said as I ran out the door.

"I'm really sorry, but we're going to be late for school!" Emily ran out behind me and we ran all the way to school and just barely made it. We sat down and ten minutes after the bell rang, Tsuna and Gokudera came walking in. We were in such a hurry that morning that none of us had noticed the small pink box on Tsuna's desk that would await us when we returned to his house.


End file.
